The Frigid
by Mia-Teresa-Davenport
Summary: The world falls into an apocalyptic state due to a disease that is known as The Frigid. More than half the world's population dies instantly. Other parts of the world are in ruins, but there are survivors. Adam, Bree, Chase, Marcus, Mia and Addy are immune to the disease- which is why they've survived this long- and they're going to try and survive in this Hell of a world. [AU&OOC]


**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hi there, everyone! I'm back with a brand new story, Yay. :3 I am very excited to be sharing this story with you all. Seriously. Mr. Davenport, can you do what we've rehearsed for literally the past half of an hour, please?**

**Mr. Davenport: "Sure thing, Mia-Teresa-Davenport." *Presses a button that cues fanfare music and automatic claps***

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Yay. You got it right. Thanks for that, dude. So, onto the main thing.**

**Here's the deal for you people. This story is very, very AU. I don't want to hear any whining or complaining when you read this story and are confused. Just please don't. It's annoying, and you'll be wasting your time as well as mine.**

**Also, this story is put the the 'Horror' genera for a reason. There's blood, guts, swearing. Lots of it- of everything. Scary themes. I personally that think I go pretty dark in this story. (The genera's might get changed eventually to something else, so be forewarned about that.) Just saying. So, I'm glad that is cleared up. This chapter is also kind of boring, but after all, it is the first chapter, so I'm sorry about that. It probably won't be good, but I'm just getting started. :). So, who would like to do the first disclaimer of The Frigid? How about you, Chase?**

**Chase: "Ooh, yes please. Okay people, here's the deal. Mia-Teresa-Davenport doesn't own anything from Lab Rats that you recognize, like Bree, Adam, Leo, Tasha Mr. Davenport, Krane, Eddy or I. She only owns what you don't recognize, like Mia and Addison. There is also swearing, blood, guts, the whole nine yards, everything, is the reason why Mia-Teresa-Davenport put The Firgid in the horror genera. So uh, yeah, anyway, please enjoy the first chapter of The Frigid! Also, please review, follow, and favorite if you liked this chapter or want to see more of this story! Enjoy. :D"**

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Like Chase said, please enjoy the first chapter of The Frigid. Please review if you want to read more :3. Or not. That's your choice.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Six teenagers- three boys and three girls- crouch low to the ground, ignoring the slight crunch of glass that breaks slightly when they shift their weight.<p>

The teens' bodies are virtually hidden under the cloak of darkness that surrounds a ruined building, a ruined town, a ruined home. Six once innocent lives are ruined now. The six teens' homes are destroyed, Mission Creek is completely destroyed. The only home they've known for all of their lives, gone within a few- three- short months.

Everything. Gone.

Clouds of sawdust and the thick, overwhelming smell of blood and decay and rot and pure disgustingness due to rotted, unkept and uncleaned flesh rise in the air, (none of the smells from the six teenagers,) as well as a layer of ash that settles on everything. Low moans and slight snarls and shuffling feet come from different pitched voices, none of them a real, flesh-and-blood human being. Glass litters the streets and debris lays on the dusted ground in different piles and varying shapes and sizes, and the six teenagers warily inspect everything around them but settle down on the ground, making sure to keep hidden.

This is the world the six teenagers live in now.

A boy, with chocolate brown hair and light brown eyes, cold eyes- almost robotic eyes- holds the hand of a girl with dark brown hair and ice blue eyes, and the boy inspecting everything around them, ears and eyes alert for any signs of danger. Muscles coiled and poised to make a run for it if the need arises.

"I don't like this." The boy with the almost robot-like eyes admits jadedly, tastelessly, without any shred of emotion in his hardened voice.

"We know you don't like it, because we know that you don't like anything, Marcus." Another boy, one with raven black hair that's spiked up at the tips and a bulky build, says grimly.

Marcus sighs and doesn't even bother to make a snarky remark. "Well, have you ever wondered why that is, Adam?"

The girl that's next to Marcus with the dark brown hair rolls her blue eyes. "Well, I know the reason. The reason being that it's because we're sick and tired of doing the same thing every single day. Like we've been doing since The Frigid broke out."

Adam mock-glares at the younger girl. "Thank you for that, Addison." The tone of his voice is icy and annoyed, but the rest of the teenagers can tell that he's kidding.

Although there's nothing to really 'kid' about while they're standing in Hell.

The girl just smiles cheekily, patting the boy- the oldest out of the six aforementioned teenagers- on the shoulder two times. "You are very welcome, Adam."

The oldest boy, Adam, turns to another girl, a girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes who is watching their conversation with a small frown on her tan face.

"Bree, are you really going to stand by and let your younger sister beat me up like this? Especially when I'm your boyfriend?" He asks her, and Bree rolls her eyes slightly at that.

"I'm not gonna interfere with anything you two idiots have decided to do to pass the time. I've learned to just keep calm- as calm as I can be while I'm standing in literal Hell- and just roll with the punches."

A boy with spiky light brown hair eyes stares intently at Bree with his wary, jaded hazel eyes. "Bree, you do realize that if you get punched by someone-" the boy glances at her and a flicker of playfulness sparks in his eyes, something that's very, very rare nowadays for the six teenagers- "and collapse to the ground while those damn zombies- herds and herds of them- are stomping after our asses to kill us, you'll get left behind, right?"

Bree scoffs and crosses her arms over her chest in a defiant pose. "Chase, no one is going to leave anyone behind. Not in this Hell of a world. We made a pact the first day The Frigid hit Mission Creek, remember?"

The last girl that's next to Chase on the left, a girl with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes stares at Bree and Chase, nods. "Yeah, and the ties we have now are a lot stronger than what would have been considered normal- maybe even abnormal- just a few weeks ago. I mean, we've known each other for a very long time. The disease only made our ties stronger. So that's a good thing, but it's also a bad thing. I can't believe it's been three months." The girl says sadly, more to herself than anyone in the group.

Chase clears his throat gently and nudges her girlfriend. "Mia, it's been three months and thirteen days. It will be fourteen days in just-" he pauses to look at his black watch that's on his wrist- "six hours and forty nine minutes."

The girl rolls her eyes and mentally groans at her boyfriend's blatantly superiority. She's used to it by now, but she still rolls her eyes at that. The rest of the group rolls their eyes. Adam punches Chase's shoulder in annoyance, making Chase wince, but he doesn't dare cry out in pain or annoyance.

Marcus blinks at what Mia said and frowns slightly. "Has it really only been three months since The Frigid broke out? Since Hell was thrust up onto Earth?"

Adam sighs heavily, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah, it has. And it's only been four and a half weeks since our-"

Mia cuts him off, glaring evilly at him with pure malaise and rage in her eyes. "Don't you dare even attempt to finish that sentence, Adam. You do, and I'll cut off your tongue and throw it to the zombies to feast on."

Everyone in their little group both know it's an empty threat, but Adam decides to be smart and shut up anyway.

To get her mind off of what Adam was about to say, Mia warily inspects the circumference around them, and unsheathes two wicked long deadly hunting knives from two leather scabbards that are on her hips.

Adam, Bree, Chase, Mia, Addy and Marcus all carry weapons. They all carry firearms, smaller firearms like pistols, but they don't dare use them unless it's an absolute emergency. The noise attracts the zombies like a moth being drawn to a bright flame, and they don't want to draw anymore attention to themselves than they have to. Especially in this place. Their own personal spots in Hell. So they go with the other option. Knives.

Mia's friends follows suit, unsheathing their weapons- long knives- as well.

Mia sends a glance to her friends. "You ready to collect the food we need?"

Adam, Bree, Chase, Addy and Marcus's face turns grim. "Yeah. We're ready." They chorus at the same time.

"The mission is simple. Grab as much food as you can." Chase says, pointing to a few buildings. "Get in and get out as soon as possible."

"Remember the rules, guys?" Mia asks her friends.

Addy nods. "Yeah. One, don't use any more energy than you have to."

"Two," says Bree, "if we're in trouble, run and knife the Frid's along the way if possible."

They call the zombies the Frid. That's what they've called them for a few days now. Adam called them that, and the name stuck.

"Three," Addy pipes up, "be within shouting distance."

"Four," Chase says grimly, "try not to die."

"Five," Marcus pipes up lastly, "get in, find what we're looking for, and get out as soon as possible. Don't waste anymore time than we have to."

"Ah," Adam says. "Not dying sounds awesome."

Mia rolls her eyes. "So are we all good? Do we all know the rules?"

Her friends nod. "Yeah. We know the rules." They say at the same time.

Mia sighs and runs her hand through her hair, and adrenaline starts spiking up inside her, fueling her for the task ahead.

"Good. Then let's go."


End file.
